


30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge

by cablesscutie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Top Bucky Barnes, Tumblr Challenge, some chapters more nsfw than others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 drabbles prompted by the tumblr 30 day otp nsfw challenge for Stucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (naked)

“Ow, fuck!” Bucky jolts upright in his bed. He immediately sticks a finger in his mouth, feeling around the spot where his chattering teeth had bitten his tongue. When he checks, there’s a small smear of blood, but not enough to be concerned about. 

The truly worrying thing is that it had been that cold in the apartment to begin with. It’s not the first time the radiator in their shitty apartment has given out, but it is the first time this has happened in the middle of the night.

Bucky’s thoughts go instantly to Steve, keen ears picking up on the soft rattle in the breaths coming from across the room. He stumbles out from under the covers, and on second thought, yanks them off his bed. The iron frame of his cot clatters a little on the floorboards, and Bucky sees a tuft of blond hair rise in the other bed.

Steve’s vision is shit in the dark, but he has a sixth sense for the subtle shift in the air when Bucky starts worrying.

“Go back to bed, Buck,” he tries to reassure. “I’m fine.”

“You’re too cold to sleep.”

“Not tired.” Bucky’s eyes work just fine, and he can read clearly the sag of Steve’s eyelids and the shadows that hover above his cheekbones. 

“Bullshit”, he accuses. “Shove over.”

“Bucky -”

“Listen,” he says, spreading the extra blankets over Steve. “If it makes your pride feel any better, I’m freezing my balls off too. This ain’t cause you’re sick, it’s just that Brooklyn ain’t fit for man or beast this time of year.” Steve’s shoulders relax a little, and Bucky waits by the side of the bed until Steve holds out his arms.

Bucky crawls into the bed and pulls Steve into his chest. They fold their limbs around each other, both naked as the day they were born because the baths were miraculously hot tonight, and their clothes definitely weren’t. A shiver runs through both of them at the press of warm skin - Steve’s arms around Bucky’s waist, and Steve’s whole body tucked up against Bucky’s, head tucked under his chin. 

More often than not, their nights end this way, for one pretense or another. Still, neither of them has been brave enough to suggest that they simply start going to bed together in the first place. Bucky’s had the words perched on the tip of his tongue as they said goodnight for months, but hasn’t managed to get further than that. Figures if Steve wants it, he’ll say so. Steve’s never been a shrinking violet.

He nuzzles at Steve’s hair, loving how clean he always smells - so different from the stink of engine grease that seems imbedded in his own skin most days. Steve wiggles around just a little to get comfortable, and Bucky tries very hard to ignore the feeling of Steve’s smooth belly rubbing against his dick. If he weren’t still half frozen from exposing himself to the night air, he’d be in serious trouble, but Steve settles down quickly and tucks his face back against Bucky’s collarbone.

“Alright,” Steve eventually admits, “I guess this is better.” Bucky smooths a hand up and down Steve’s back, trying to rub in a little extra warmth, and gives a brief extra squeeze.

“G’night, Steve.”

“Night, Buck.”


	2. Kiss (naked)

The trek back to camp was long, and by the time the Commandos had trudged through mist and forest and a whole lot of mud, they were shivering and filthy. They were also starving, so while the rest of the men cleaned up and changed into their spare clothes down at the river, Steve and Bucky offered to stay behind and build up a fire for dinner. Bucky started tearing open ration packets and pouring them into their meager few pots while Steve split a few of the logs they had collected last night and arranged the wood. They worked mostly in silence, the only sound Bucky’s humming softly as he went about the familiar task of trying to bring some flavor and substance to a bland meal. Steve smiled to himself as he stuffed kindling under the bottom layer of logs. It was such a small thing, but the comfort of the two of them falling back into some version of their domestic routine was enormous. He struck a match and bent low to the ground to blow on the embers and coax the smoldering twigs into a flame. Heat burned against his face, and then slowly crept up the back of his neck as he felt Bucky’s eyes lingering on his ass where it was stuck up in the air.

“Don’t go gettin’ any ideas,” he warned, sitting back up and watching his handiwork catch.

“I’m not doing anything!” Bucky argued, getting up off the fallen tree he’d been working at and bringing the pot over to hang above the flames. He sits down in the dirt beside Steve, tossing an arm around his enormous shoulders. They lean into each other and watch the fire grow, thawing their bones. 

The Commandos return from the river in a raucous crashing of branches and rowdy voices. Steve and Bucky lean out of each other’s grasp as they tromp back into camp. They’re all grateful for the warmth of the fire, and even the MREs are welcome, they’re so starving. With the Commandos back to hold down camp, Steve and Bucky collect their clothes and a bar of soap and trek down to the river. 

They walk downstream a ways until the current calms down, and then strip off their soiled uniforms. Bucky grimaces as his undershirt comes unstuck from his chest hair, and Steve snorts at him.

“Hey, it ain’t funny!” He cups his hand and splashes water at Steve, who laughs brightly and splashes him back. They toss their clothes on a rock at the shore, and stumble into the water, kicking water and grappling with each other. Bucky has to hop up a little to grab Steve in a headlock, but he can still pull him down and tuck Steve in against his chest, rubbing knuckles roughly against his skull. 

“Get over here, you punk. I’ll show you funny!” Steve bites Bucky’s nipple in retaliation, and he yelps, letting go in his surprise.

“That oughta teach you,” Steve told him, smug grin on his face.

“What the hell?” Bucky laughs. “You’re ridiculous, get over here.” He holds out a hand to Steve, who takes it, face softening into a genuine smile as he allows himself to be pulled in. Bucky’s arms wrap around his waist, and he leans into the warmth of his chest, their bodies lining up flush. They tilt their heads and slot their lips together, breaking the kiss occasionally when their smiles get too wide, but diving right back in all the same, nipping playfully at each other’s lips. Steve sucks on Bucky’s tongue and Bucky leaves a hickey underneath his collar bone. It’ll fade before they even get back to camp, but it’s the principle of the thing that really counts. 

They remember after a few minutes of teasing that they actually came down here for a reason and grab for the bar of soap to lather each other up, still stealing kisses and dragging teasing hands over smooth skin. It’s too cold for them to go anywhere with it, but the contact is nice. Even being together in the same unit leaves them weirdly distanced from each other. The intimacy of their old life is sorely missed, especially now that everything else around them seems rotten and fraught with violence. So they linger in the water as long as they can bear, until even Steve’s toes have gone numb. 

They dress each other in dry clothes, just for an extra excuse to have their hands on each other, before washing the dirt out of their uniforms as best they can. Bucky presses a final firm kiss on Steve’s lips before linking their fingers and setting off for camp again. Neither of them lets go until the moment they step through the tree line.


	3. First Time

It was simultaneously the best and brightest day of their lives to date as well as a fairly lackluster Tuesday. They both went to work - Steve to paint a new sign for the grocer up the block, and Bucky to offload cargo at the docks. Steve managed to wrap up early and get home in time to start dinner, which was finished long before Bucky came home late, smiling. He kissed Steve hello and tucked a few dollars into the coffee can they kept their cash in.

“Where’d you get that?” Steve asked him. “It ain’t pay day.”

“Accountant down at the docks wanted an assistant to clear some simple book work off his plate, and I was pretty good with numbers back in school. Picked up a little extra. Might even be a regular thing.” He flashed another grin at Steve and swooped in for another smacking kiss.

“You know you don’t have to do that, Buck. We’re making ends meet, you shouldn’t overwork yourself.” Bucky sighed, pressing his forehead down onto the top of Steve’s head. He always got so prickly about it whenever Bucky tried to take care of him, even when it was really only practical. They always needed extra when winter rolled in.

“I know. I know that,” He soothed, resting his hand on the back of Steve’s neck. “But it ain’t like it’s hard or nothin’. I’m sittin’ in a nice warm office - hell, Margaret even brought me a cup of coffee. It’s good money doing easy, honest work, Steve. I’d be one hell of a moron to turn that down.” Steve stepped closer so Bucky would wrap him up in strong arms, and exhaled, the fight draining out of him, because Bucky was undeniably right. After a minute, Bucky let go with one arm, and Steve went to move out of the embrace, thinking the moment had passed, but Bucky just flicked the burner off to keep the soup from boiling over. The other stayed firm, only moving to slip down around Steve’s hips and pull him tighter against Bucky.

Steve looked up into Bucky’s eyes and felt a flush of heat when he saw how wide his pupils were. Those same eyes carefully tracked the movement of Steve’s tongue as it wet his lips.

“I’m getting the sense you aren’t hungry anymore, Buck,” Steve teased, raising an eyebrow.

“Wouldn’t say that,” Bucky mused. He leaned down to nip at the shell of Steve’s ear. “Could eat _you_ up.” 

“That’s so _bad!_ ” Steve guffawed. 

“It’s working though, right?” Bucky leaned in and buried his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, licking and sucking, making him squirm and stand up on his toes to get more.

“Maybe just a little,” Steve admitted breathlessly. Bucky raised an eyebrow in challenge and rolled their hips together, looking so goddamn smug when Steve gasped and he felt the erection already starting to tent his trousers. Bucky reached down and grabbed Steve by the ass, hauling him up into his arms. Steve yelped in surprise, reflexively wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck to keep from falling, but opened his mouth to protest the manhandling as he was carried towards the bedroom. Bucky swallowed his grumbling with a dirty kiss, tongue pressing wetly into Steve’s mouth, before dropping him onto the bed, actually semi-comfortable and big enough for two, which used to belong to Bucky’s grandmother, and was their only real luxury.

“Just wanted to get my hands on you all day,” Bucky murmured, undoing his belt and letting his trousers fall to the ground so he could join Steve on the bed. He crouched over him, gazing down with a loving smile, but a predatory glint in his eyes.

“Aw, shucks, you’re such a romantic,” Steve droned. Bucky lay down properly with him, pressing his body over Steve’s, and kissed him gently. 

“I love you.”

“I know, Buck. I’m only fooling.”

“No, I don’t say it enough. Not for how much I mean it. _I love you._ ” Steve didn’t get to respond again before Bucky was kissing him again, sucking on his tongue and biting his lower lip, working over his jaw as he went about getting Steve shuffled out of his shirt and undershirt, and Steve lifted his hands to get rid of Bucky’s. 

There was a surety in the movements that was new to that night in particular, like they’d both finally felt the final slotting into place. When they were naked, they made no hurry to finish, Bucky taking his time playing with Steve’s nipples and making him arch off the bed, biting off whimpers, and Steve in turn tugging at his hair and lightly dragging his nails down Bucky’s back. Their hips rolled together lazily, the friction of their cocks rubbing together sparking pleasure up their spines, but not really trying to come. 

“God, Buck,” Steve panted. “Want...want you in me.” Bucky groaned, muffling the sound against the side of Steve’s neck.

“Please,” he managed. Steve rolled over to the edge of the bed so he could pull open his sock drawer and root around until he found the tin of vaseline he’d stashed there. He pressed the smooth metal into the palm of Bucky’s hand and settled back against the pillows. Bucky leaned in to kiss him before he twisted the top off and coated the fingers of his right hand with vaseline. He rubbed it around to let it warm up against his skin while he settled between Steve’s spread legs. They made out slow and lazy until Steve couldn’t tolerate any more teasing and broke away to gasp,

“Any time now.” Bucky laughed and nuzzled at Steve’s cheek.

“Alright, alright. Just let me know if I should go slower, yeah?” Steve rolled his eyes, but nodded his agreement anyway, and spread his legs wider.

Bucky rubbed the pad of his index finger over Steve’s entrance. Steve sucked in a breath, his eyes falling shut as he anticipated the pressure and slight burn of Bucky’s finger breaching him. He let out an involuntary hiss at the sensation and opened his eyes to see Bucky watching him with a concerned frown.

“Keep going,” he said, shifting his hips experimentally and feeling more comfortable already as he settled back down onto the mattress.

“Okay.” Bucky kissed his forehead and slowly eased his finger part of the way out before pressing it back inside. He worked it in and out of Steve until the slide was easy and Steve had begun to push back down onto it. The second finger went easier than the first since Steve had a better handle on how to relax himself, and they carefully worked up to a third, Bucky twisting his wrist to catch over that perfect spot inside that made Steve make the prettiest noises.

“Buck, Buck, come on, I’m ready. Come on, just get over here,” Steve begged, reaching out to grab Bucky’s arm and tug, toppling him over onto Steve’s chest.

“Shh, shh, sweetheart. Okay.” Bucky propped himself back up on his elbows and Steve’s legs wrapped around his waist. He lined himself up, and as he started to press inside, he met Steve’s eyes. The eye contact was broken by Steve closing his eyes and dropping his head back onto the pillow, a low moan that sounded like it was supposed to be Bucky’s name falling from his lips. Bucky, for his part, was absolutely goddamn speechless. The heat of Steve, the pressure, the twitch of his muscles, was too much, too much, he was going out of his mind with it. Jesus Christ. Steve rolled his hips, nudging Bucky back into motion, and then they were off, both trying their damndest not to go too quick, to make the moment last, but neither had much in the way of self control. By the time Bucky started to feel the pull of orgasm, they had set a decent pace, and Steve was a whining mess beneath him, while Bucky had lost all capacity for language that wasn’t-

“Steve,” he choked out, trying to put some urgency behind it.

“Me too, me too,” Steve panted, clenching around Bucky and dragging him into a sloppy kiss. Bucky slipped a hand between them to take hold of Steve’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts, precome and leftover vaseline slicking up the skin. It didn’t take long before Steve was arching his back and coming all over their stomachs, muscles tightening and fluttering around Bucky, pulling him over the edge as well.

After they came back down and Bucky got a washcloth to clean them off, Steve tried to get up out of bed to heat the soup back up, but Bucky was having none of it. He tackled Steve around the waist and pulled him back, tucking both of them under the covers, whispering,

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” into his hair. Steve rolled over to tuck his face into Bucky’s chest, pressing a kiss to the skin.

“I love you too.”


	4. Mastubation

Bucky came home from the garage on Friday covered in sweat and smeared liberally with engine grease, collapsing against the door as it closed with a thud. The sound startled Steve, who was standing at the window, pinning the laundry out on the line to dry. Bucky hadn’t been due home for a couple of hours, long enough for their things to dry in the heat wave, so Steve had elected to walk around in only his white button down so that he could put all of his trousers and underthings through the wash too. When he turned around to greet Bucky, a little embarrassed at his undress, his cheeks flushed bright. 

As usual, Buck looked like a work of art. He’d unzipped the top of his coveralls and knotted the arms around his waist in a makeshift belt, his thin undershirt doing little to conceal the muscled torso underneath. Steve felt woefully inadequate by comparison, but that also didn’t diminish how gorgeous his friend was.

“You’re home early,” Steve mused, trying to keep his voice level.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, eyes flicking up and down Steve, taking in the sight of his bare legs and Steve thought at the last second to turn back to the wash, because he was half hard and the shirt probably wasn’t doing a very good job of concealing it. “I cranked out the last car pretty fast, so Ray sent us all home for the weekend. Nobody was coming in anyway.”

“That was nice of him.” Steve leaned out the window to pin Bucky’s church pants to the line, and when the shirt rode up, it flashed the bottom curve of his cute little ass, and Bucky’s mouth dried up. He was tired and sore and filthy, but Steve was so clean, so beautiful, and Bucky was torn between wanting to go put dirty, possessive handprints all over that pale skin and not feeling deserving of even this glimpse. “I just finished wringing the wash out, but by the time you shower all that gunk off, there should be something dry for you,” Steve told him, and Bucky took the none-too-subtle hint to hit the showers before he mucked up the apartment. With the trajectory his blood flow was taking, that didn’t sound like a half-bad idea.

He snagged a towel and a bar of soap, and headed off down the hall to the bathroom, and when Steve heard the door shut and lock, he breathed a sigh of relief. Hurriedly, he finished hanging their clothing out, moving double-time, the image of Bucky, looking the dirty and dishevelled and masculine, was imprinted on his eyelids every time he blinked. His cock grew hard and heavy between his legs, and as soon as he pinned the last sock, he abandoned the basket and made for the bedroom, shutting the door and not bothering to go farther into the room than that to get his hand on himself. He didn’t want to be locked in here when Bucky got out of the shower, so he didn’t bother teasing - just gave his palm a wet lick to ease the way and stroked quick and firm until he came, choking back the moan, but thinking _Bucky, Bucky, Bucky_.

Down the hall, Bucky stood under the hot spray of the shower, wet hand on his cock, trying to make it last, _just let it last, please_ , imagining Steve’s mouth on him instead. He slowed down whenever he got too close to coming, and because Steve would’ve definitely tried to torment him, Bucky brushed his fingertips feather-light across the sensitive tip, shuddering. Eventually, he worried that he was seconds away from an ice bath and subsequently losing the delicious orgasm he’d been building up to, and he tightened his hand, speeding up, shut his eyes and tried to imagine how Steve’s pink lips would look stretched around a dick. He stars and blue eyes.


	5. Blow Job

“Jesus, Buck! I’m fine!” Steve protests as he’s frantically ushered into the apartment. He and Bucky are both dripping wet from the sudden downpour, and more importantly, shaking with cold.

“You’re gonna be hypothermic if you don’t get out of those clothes,” Bucky argues, and forcibly uncrosses Steve’s arms from his chest so he can get at the buttons of Steve’s shirt. He promptly shoves Bucky’s hands off, taking over for himself.

“Fine, fine. If you’re gonna be like that, just lemme do it myself, alright? And you oughtta strip too if you don’t wanna catch your death.” He bends to undo his shoelaces, and Bucky backs off, satisfied that at least Steve’s listening for once. He pulls his own wet clothes off in record time, looking up at just the right moment to see Steve shoving his pants and boxers to the ground all in one go, and then he’s naked, and so _close_ , and really, how was Bucky supposed to resist? 

He leans in for a lingering kiss, but as he pulls away, Bucky drops to his knees, and then Steve’s dick is right there. All he has to do is lean in the slightest bit.

“What do you think _you’re_ doing?” Steve asks, knowing grin already sliding across his lips, eyes going dark.

“Warming you up,” Bucky murmurs, lips pressed to the thin skin of Steve’s hipbone. 

When he nudges at Steve’s hips to back him up against the wall, there’s no protest, and Bucky doesn’t hesitate to get right back in Steve’s personal space and get his mouth on his cock. Steve is still soft at first, and Bucky’s never felt him quite like this before, usually likes to get Steve good and worked up before sucking him off, but it’s kind of a nice feeling. Intimate, and Steve seems to like it too, guessing from the little squeak he lets out and the way his dick immediately starts to fill, stretching Bucky’s lips wider the more he licks. 

Steve tangles a hand in Bucky’s wet hair, and when Bucky sucks and starts to pull back, Steve presses gently at the back of his head to nudge him back onto his cock. Bucky takes the hint and teases Steve’s shaft with little licks and wet twists of his tongue, making Steve’s breath go ragged, swallows when he feels the head nudge at the back of his throat, and Steve chokes out his name.

“ _Buck_! Jesus, I’m warm now. Hot, you get me so goddamn hot, don’t know how you haven’t driven me crazy yet,” Steve pants. “How’d I get this lucky?” Bucky hums, as if to say, _I don’t know_ , and the vibrations it sends up Steve’s spine have him moaning and pulling Bucky’s hair in earnest now, hips rolling in tiny little motions, clearly trying to keep from choking Bucky, but he’s losing control of himself. Taking it as encouragement, Bucky sucks harder, tries to make it wetter, bobs his head faster. Steve likes it messy, and Bucky’s gonna deliver. It’s only a matter of seconds before Steve tips over the edge, coming hot down Bucky’s throat, babbling Bucky’s name under his breath. He lets out a final whimper as Bucky swallows around him, and as soon as Bucky’s pulled off, Steve sinks to the floor across from him, knees gone weak.

“Jesus,” Steve laughs, blissed-out and covering his pink face with a hand. “I’m gonna have to make sure I’m out in the next storm too.” Bucky tackles him onto the floor for that, and Steve waits for a scolding that doesn’t come. Instead, he gets a mischievous smirk, and Bucky rolls his hips against Steve’s so he can feel his erection.

“Bet I could offer a better incentive for you to stay inside.”


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up - in this chapter, Steve and Bucky are both sixteen, which where I'm from, as well as in the state of New York, is perfectly legal, but just in case that's a problem for you, here's a heads-up.

“Give it back!” Steve shouted, lunging after Bucky, scrabbling to get his sketchbook back.

“No, come on! You always show me what you’re drawin’. What’cha got in here that’s so secret anyway? Bucky flipped the cover of the small book open again and waggled his eyebrows at Steve. “Been drawing naked ladies or somethin’?” Steve’s ears turned bright red, the flush creeping down across his cheeks. Buck knew damn well that Steve wouldn’t know the first thing about drawing dirty pictures. Sixteen and still so shrimpy and awkward, it didn’t seem like Steve would be getting a clue any time soon either.

“Shut your mouth,” he told Bucky, and made another grab for the book. Bucky was laughing, didn’t see it coming, and toppled right over onto the floor, landing in a tangle of gangly limbs. 

“Jesus!” Bucky gasped, the wind knocked out of his lungs. “Christ, Stevie, what’s the big deal anyway?” Steve, still trying to catch his own breath, couldn’t eke out a protest before Bucky lifted the sketchbook to his eyes and his mouth went a little bit slack.

The drawing was of Bucky, from when they’d gone out of the city for the first time last summer. The extended Barnes family lived by the second to last train stop north, and when Bucky’s parents decided to send Buck and his sisters for a visit, the invitation had been extended to Steve as well. Sarah, jumping at the chance to get Steve a whole month of clean air in his lungs, packed his bags straight away. It had been one of the best times of his life. He felt healthier than ever and spent all day every day playing outside in the woods with Bucky. In the picture he’d been sketching, they were at the river, having stripped down to their skins for a swim when they stumbled on it. Steve had drawn Bucky in sweeping curves, stretching his hands up to the leafy tree branches, back arched as he looked out from the bank.

“Steve,” Bucky breathed. “Why’re you drawing last summer? You miss it?”

“You mean do I miss being able to breathe? Little bit,” Steve replied, trying to keep his voice flat and unamused. Something about the way Bucky was looking up at him was making his skin prickle in a way that he couldn’t decide was entirely unpleasant.

“That all you’re thinking about?” The question would’ve sounded so much less loaded without the incriminating sketchbook still clutched in Bucky’s hand. Steve opened and shut his mouth, gawping like the trout he and Bucky had caught. Studying Steve’s face intently, Bucky nodded, apparently coming to a conclusion. A nervous look crossed his face, and he leaned up closer to Steve, arms coming up to circle him when Steve went to lean out of his way.

Their lips met in a half a kiss. Half, seeing as Bucky kissed Steve, and, this being his first kiss, Steve more or less froze in terror. Bucky kept it up though, leaving his mouth against Steve’s through the first awkward seconds when he didn’t pull away, and Steve relaxed into it, realizing that it wasn’t an accident. He let go of the tension in his jaw and pressed back with just the barest hint of pressure. When they broke for a breath, they pulled back just enough to scan each other’s faces, finally locking eyes, and coming to a silent agreement.

Steve leaned back down after Bucky’s lips, bringing them together again. Bucky licked into Steve’s mouth, stifling a moan at how soft and sweet he was. A low sound reverberated up through Steve, hungry as the kisses Bucky kept pressing to his lips. Hands wandered down the notches of Steve’s spine, Bucky taking his time, counting each one. Steve, still spread out on top of Bucky from their tumble, got his arms underneath him enough to curl his fingers into Bucky’s shirt and feel his heart beating hummingbird-quick beneath hot skin and starched cotton. Bucky’s hands slipped down the curve of Steve’s back and grabbed at his ass, trying to pull Steve up to angle their mouths better.

The resulting shift dragged their groins over each other, and pulled moans from them both. Steve accidentally bit Bucky’s lip in surprise, but when Bucky’s eyes flashed open, they were dark and wanting. Steve leaned in and did it again. Bucky squeezed his ass a little, an almost involuntary twitch of his fingers, and Steve wiggled his hips a little in response. More friction, and they were both hard now, drunk on each other’s lips and the heat of their bodies pressing through clothes.

“Do that again?” Bucky gasped, looking up at Steve hopefully. Steve nodded, looking equally surprised by the pleasure tingling all through his limbs. He _rolled_ his hips this time, deliberate and fluid, and Bucky dropped his head back at the feeling so hard he whacked his skull off the floorboards.

“Ow!” Steve sat up, shaking with laughter as Bucky rubbed his head.

“You’re such a goof!”

“Shut it! Can’t you see I’m a wounded man?” That only made Steve laugh harder, his body almost vibrating on top of Bucky’s and that was just all kinds of not helpful. He bucked his hips up, unbalancing Steve enough to tip him forward onto Bucky’s chest again, where he was caught and held close, hauled in for another kiss. They were smiling into it and giggling intermittently, but Steve kept wriggling around in Bucky’s lap, and Bucky rolled his hips like it was a dance, pulling soft moans from their lips. 

It was pretty clear that neither of them was going to last very long, so drunk on the feel of another warm body and the acknowledgement of the simmering _something_ that had been between them for so long. Steve came first, a sudden thing when Bucky brushed his thumbs over Steve’s nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt, back arched and face gone slack, soft gasp of Bucky’s name. That had undone Bucky just as easily, shaking apart as he stared up at Steve’s flushed, sleepy face.

Steve was as exhausted as he looked and collapsed right on top of Bucky’s chest, content to have nothing but his best friend’s body for bed and blanket. He looked to tired to disturb for the moment, and Mrs. Rogers had the night shift anyway. They could make their way to bed whenever they pleased. For the time being, Bucky reached out to pick up the sketchbook again, picking out the details of his own body, so lovingly rendered, his fingers tracing idle nonsense over Steve’s back.


	7. Half Dressed

_Meet me in the bathroom._ Steve felt panic flare in his chest as he started at the text. Bucky had been doing so much better lately - better than Steve would’ve thought possible when he’d first come back. He only had nightmares on especially bad days, his headaches were even more rare, and for the most part, he’d gone back to his usual charming, sociable self. In fact, the reason they were out at the bar was that the Avengers were celebrating Bucky’s first mission as an official part of the team. Back when he’d been the Winter Soldier, there were a few times where he’d camped out on a roof, and anyone that got too close to Steve had gotten a bullet in their skull, but this time, they’d fought back to back, Bucky bantering with the others over comms. It had been such a _good_ day.

Apparently not as good as Steve had thought though. He excused himself quickly with an,

“I’ll be right back,” and slipped out of the booth. The bar was just a small dive, and the bathrooms were single occupancy, so Steve took a guess and knocked on the first closed door. When there was no answer, he called, “Bucky?” The lock clicked open in response. He stepped inside, expecting Bucky to be sitting against the wall, but instead found them standing chest to chest. Bucky cornered him back against the door, and Steve’s first thought was that the mission had somehow triggered the Soldier. He moved to step out of the way, but Bucky’s hands pressed against the door on either side of him, and he leaned in close, close, so close…

Steve met Bucky’s eyes, but instead of the thousand yard stare he’d anticipated, Bucky’s eyes were dark and heavy-lidded.

“Um, are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Bucky assured him. He pressed his body all along Steves. “Could be better though.” Bucky was distractingly warm, and Steve could smell just a hint of whiskey on his breath - not off-putting though. It felt like a night out seventy years ago, and Steve felt a blush creeping up the back of his neck. He’d been a little hot under the collar all day between watching Bucky’s body move so fluidly as they fought, and the way they’d been sitting pressed together in the booth, Bucky’s arm around his waist, the way he’d rest his hand on Steve’s thigh when he leaned around to talk with Sam…

Oh.

His eyes flicked down to Buck’s lips, wet and bitten red, and… _Oh._

“Get the picture now?” Bucky asked, amused. Steve just kept staring. His mouth was so dry, he didn’t think any actual words would come out of it anyway. Bucky rolled his hips against Steve’s, just a little, drawing a gasp when Steve felt the brush of Bucky’s clothed erection. “Yeah, you got in now, babydoll.” Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, fingers tangling in his hair, and hauled him in for a bruising kiss. They didn’t have much time before the others would come looking for them, so they moved quickly, fumbling for belts blindly as they kissed, shoving pants and boxers down their thighs, muffling moans in each others mouths. Bucky bit at Steve’s bottom lip, and Steve’s hips twitched in response, bumping their erections together.

“Fuck,” Bucky whispered, and Steve just whined against his neck, repeating the motion. They couldn’t get enough friction like that though, so Bucky reached down and took them both in hand, stroking them together, quick and firm, while Steve tried to fall apart as quietly as possible. He mostly succeeded, managing to keep most of the louder noises muffled by biting into the juncture between Bucky’s shoulder and neck. Bucky was driving him absolutely crazy, and every time he looked up and saw the pleasure written all over Bucky’s face, Steve had to look away to keep from coming too fast. Even still, they didn’t last long, Steve letting out a soft, choking, 

“ _Buck_ ,” as he came, Bucky following right behind with a low sound that was almost a growl. They pulled apart carefully, catching their breaths, looking at each other with crazy grins. They’d both made a mess of their shirts and tried to wipe them clean the best they could with damp paper towels. The results weren’t perfect, but it was good enough to get them out the door, which they scrambled for quickly, Bucky shooting their friends a quick message to not worry, but

_I’m kinda tired and overwhelmed, Steve’s taking me home. See ya at breakfast._

He then proceeded to suck hickeys into Steve’s neck for the entire motorcycle ride home, eager to get his boyfriend back to a real bed.


	8. Skype Sex

_Steve: Can you Skype tonight? I miss you._

_Bucky: I miss you too, sweetheart. Call you tonight. xo_

_Steve: xo_

_Steve: XOXOXOXOXO_

_Bucky: sap_

_Bucky: <3_

Steve was in bed, scrolling through his Netflix queue when the call came through. He perked up immediately, answering before it could ring for a second time, smile splitting his face.

“Buck!”

“Heya, Stevie,” his boyfriend greeted him, voice warm and smooth as always.

“God, I miss the sound of your voice,” Steve told him. Bucky’s laugh was bittersweet.

“I know, I miss yours too. Miss everything about you.”

“Long-term ops suck.”

“Sure do. And speaking of sucking and things I miss…” Bucky shot him a lecherous grin. He laughed, because honestly, that was a terrible line, but...still…

“Tell me about it, geez. I’m so wound up I haven’t been able to ride the bike all week.” Bucky groaned a little in complaint.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Steve asked. He set the computer over on Bucky’s side of the bed and rolled over onto his side to look at the screen.

“Telling me you’re so horny you feel like you’re riding a vibrator to work! How’m I supposed to concentrate on a mission with that thought in my head? Can’t you just rub one out and keep the details to yourself?” Steve blushed a little, but didn’t look very apologetic at all when he said,

“Sorry. And I’ve tried, it’s just...not the same without you. ‘Cause it’s not really the sex that I miss, you know? I haven’t been in the same room as you in a month and it’s driving me out of my mind.” Bucky sobered at that.

“Yeah. Yeah, I know what you mean. It’s like, I’m sleeping fine - eight hours a night, no nightmares - and I’m not tired, but it just doesn’t feel _good_. Feels like something’s missing ‘cause I didn’t spend the night all curled up with you.”

“Yeah.” Bucky looked at him with the Worrying FrownTM and then asked,

“Are you sleeping alright?” Steve deflates, feeling all the hours of staring at the shadows creeping across the ceiling, and he can’t lie to Bucky right now. He really doesn’t have the energy for it, and the last thing he wants to dump into the distance yawning between them is dishonesty.

“Not really,” he admits quietly. “Bed’s too big without you. And cold.” Bucky’s face goes so soft, and it hurts a little, a sharp pang, how much this man loves him.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Promise I’ll make it up to you when I get home. Spend the whole weekend in bed with you. And until then, I think I might know how to help you get some rest.”

“How?”

“Go take your clothes off.” Steve shivered. Of course. After so many years together, Steve and Bucky knew each other’s bodies inside and out, and Bucky knew that nothing left Steve happy and sleepy like sex did. He slipped out from under the covers and stripped out of his pajamas, standing where the webcam would see, showing Bucky that he wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath his thin flannel bottoms.

When he lay back down on top of the comforter, he looked back to Bucky, who was looking at him with a starving look on his face.

“God, baby. Look at you.”

“Look at _me?_ I wanna look at _you_.”

“Alright, baby, hang on.” Bucky pushed the laptop away for a moment and stepped off screen, appearing a few seconds later, naked and sprawling out along his small bed in the S.H.I.E.L.D safe house. He was already half hard as he made himself comfortable again, smirking at Steve. “Better?”

“Much.”

“Good. I want you to be happy. Want you to feel good. Miss being able to take you apart, hear you make all those sweet little noises for me.” Steve’s cock twitched in his lap, starting to harden as Bucky talked, low and dirty. “‘Cause nobody else gets to hear the sounds you make, baby, and a world without those pretty moans just ain’t worth living in.” Steve answered with one of those very moans. Bucky was fully hard now, and reached for his cock, giving it a firm stroke with his right hand, head dropping back against the headboard. “That’s it, Stevie. Just like that,” he said, just loud enough for the mic to pick it up. Steve gave up on waiting and reached for his own cock, circling his thumb around the tip, and then stroking, slow but firm, settling into a rhythm quickly. This was not a night for teasing.

“God, I wish I was there right now,” Bucky murmured. “Wanna be with you. Wanna be _inside_ you, so close, I just wanna feel you. All over, nothing else.” Steve moaned again, speeding up his hand a little bit. “You thinking about it, sweetheart? Remember how good that feels? All spread out and filled up?”

“Buck,” Steve choked out. “Yeah, I remember. I want it. God, I want it.”

“Steve,” Bucky panted. “Gorgeous. Fuck, you have no idea how you look right now, do you? Look so good. Good enough to eat. Eat you alive. _Stevie_.” Bucky’s mouth was running a marathon, and Steve knew he was close. Probably didn’t have a clue what he was saying anymore. All of the pleasure was collecting low in his belly, and he could feel the orgasm building, was looking right over the edge, swaying over, hanging on by nothing but curled toes, and he was gasping and moaning, writhing around on the bed without Bucky there to hold him down and fuck him stupid. “Come on, Stevie,” Bucky encouraged. “Let me see you come. Second I get home, I’m gonna fuck you, feel you come inside and out. Jesus, you gotta at least let me see it this time. Just let go, baby, come on.” 

The coil in his abdomen came undone all at once, flooding his body, and come streaked up his stomach. He shook and called Bucky’s name, louder than may have been strictly necessary. It drove Bucky nuts though, seeing his Stevie making a mess of himself like that, hearing those beautiful cries, and he followed right behind, quieter, but trembling with the aftershocks.

“God,” Bucky chuckled. “That’s the best I’ve felt since we said goodbye.”

“Funny, I don’t remember _saying_ a goddamn thing when you left.”

“Punk.” Steve’s eyelids were already drooping, and his mouth was suddenly to sluggish to manage anything more than,

“Hmm,” but Bucky got the message.

“Think you’re gonna sleep just fine tonight. You should get under the blankets though, you’ll get cold. I love you, Stevie. I’ll be home as soon as I can, alright?” Steve summoned all the energy he could to wriggle his way under the comforter and rolled over to face Bucky on the computer screen again and murmur,

“Love you too.” His eyes slipped closed, and Bucky kept the call on until Steve’s breathing evened out.

When Steve woke up the next morning, it was to a dead laptop battery and a series of text messages.

_Bucky: Last night was so good. Can’t wait to catch the live show ;)_

_Bucky: About to head out for the day, miss you like crazy._

_Bucky: Just got my ticket home. Saturday night, home by 7:30._

_Bucky: I love you._


	9. Against a Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of the previous one, but can be read sepperately.

Bucky didn’t even say goodbye to Clint as he blew out of their post-op briefing. The second Agent Hill asked, “Any questions?” and closed her intel folder, he was up and gone, foregoing the locker rooms as well. Even waiting for one of Tony’s town cars was too much stillness for him to handle, and he took off down the street, fumbling for his metro card. In all honesty, taking the Subway in full tac gear wasn’t one of his better ideas, but hey - he finally scored a seat.

He tapped his foot impatiently as the train thundered back to Brooklyn, thoughts of Steve rolling around and around in his head. Bucky replayed their Skype call, thought about finally getting his hands on all that soft, pink skin, and his fingers twitched, longing to flip through the pictures on his phone. He was actually pretty proud of himself for managing to leave it in his pocket until he reached the elevator in their apartment building. It was only a matter of seconds left until he saw Steve in person, but he’d been half hard since he started fantasizing on the train, and as soon as the doors shut behind him, he punched the button for their floor and opened his messaging app. He flicked to his favorite of the several pictures Steve had sent him over the course of the mission: Steve arching off their bed, fingers working himself open, and mouth hanging open in what Bucky could tell had been a loud moan. Bucky had replied so enthusiastically that Steve had texted him back that

_Maybe I’ll wait for you like this ;)_

Bucky wasn’t keeping his hopes up, except for the fact that he totally was. There was nothing he wanted more than to be able to sink right inside Steve the second he walked in the door, just wanted his baby to be as hot and riled up as he was.

When he unlocked the front door, Bucky could hear Steve clattering around in the kitchen, probably starting to fix them a late dinner, and he smiled to himself. It was almost normal - coming home from work to his beautiful boyfriend and their apartment filled with the smell of a home cooked meal. As soon as the door clicked shut again, the noises from the kitchen stopped abruptly, but Bucky was moving fast again, and caught Steve before he could make it out of the kitchen, arms around him, dipping him into a kiss. 

Steve dropped the spoon he was holding so he could wrap both arms around Bucky’s neck and give the kiss everything he had, moaning into it, mouth opening for Bucky so easily. _Everything_ about Steve was so easy for Bucky, as evidenced by the hard on tenting his sweatpants. Bucky pulled away from the kiss with a smile plastered silly on his face.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” he murmured, turning Steve right side up again to look him over, making sure he’d remembered every detail perfectly.

“Me?” Steve laughed. “Try you. God, you know what that uniform does to me.” And Bucky did know - happened to have the evidence pressing into his hip - how much Steve like the new uniform, which kept the tight black pants and looked much less like a straightjacket, sleeve ripped off to show his metal arm. Steve ran his palms over Bucky’s arms and chest, running up to tug at the zipper. Bucky shrugged it off and took the spoon from Steve, still joined at the mouth. He left the spoon on the table, breaking away from the kiss just long enough to flip the burner of the stove off. He grabbed Steve by the hips and backed him down the hallway, Steve’s lips and teeth working at his neck, sucking marks down to his collarbones. The metal hand would probably leave bruises from where he gripped too tight, but Steve just moaned into Bucky’s mouth at the slight pain.

“Dinner’s almost done,” Steve panted.

“Not hungry for anything besides you, doll,” Bucky told him, fumbling behind Steve for the doorknob, the pair of them crashing through the door as Steve tried to lean against it. Hey laughed against each other’s mouths as they stumbled, barely managing to keep their feet under them. Bucky kicked the door closed before slinking up to Steve again. “‘Sides, you didn’t really expect this to end any different did you?”

“Wanted to feed you something nice first.” Steve’s arms wound around Bucky’s neck and he swayed close, letting their bodies drag together teasingly. “Then I had a surprise for you.”

“Yeah? You still gonna make me wait?”

“Maybe just a little longer.” He let his hands fall to the hem of Bucky’s shirt, running his hands up under the tight material, feeling the thick muscle of him, so warm, his heart beating quick beneath Steve’s hands. Bucky took the hint and tugged the shirt off, and Steve tossed his own t-shirt behind him.

“So, what’s this surprise I hear about?” Bucky asked, sliding his hands down Steve’s bare back and beneath the waist of his sweatpants to cup Steve’s ass cheeks. No underwear, Bucky noted with a tad of self-satisfaction. His Stevie was always so eager for it, deny it as he might.

“You’re getting warm.”

“Oh yeah? How about now?” Bucky slid the fingers of his right hand closer to Steve’s hole, smirk curling at the corners of his mouth at the catch in Steve’s breath.

“Warmer.” Bucky inched his fingers all the way to Steve’s entrance, but they bumped into something solid where he’d expected soft flesh, and Steve gasped, “Hot.” 

Bucky brushed over the plug holding Steve open and felt his dick twitch, a hungry sound falling from his lips.

“Been waiting for me, huh?”

“God, yes, Bucky. Hours. When I saw the message that you’d landed, I couldn’t wait any longer.” Bucky shoved Steve back against the bedroom door with a low growl in the back of his throat, pressing himself all along his boyfriend’s pliant body, rutting against him.

“No more waiting,” Bucky promised, nipping at Steve’s jaw and shoving the sweatpants off of him. “Gotta be inside you. I’m losing my mind, Stevie.”

“That was the idea,” Steve laughed breathlessly. He went easily when Bucky gripped his thighs and hauled him up, legs around Bucky’s waist. Steve tugged at his hair, angling his face up for a kiss, and Bucky worked his pants open, leaning his full weight into Steve’s chest to keep him pinned while Bucky shoved the rest of his clothes down his thighs. He wrapped the metal arm around to hold Steve steady while he carefully eased the plug out, a whine escaping at the feeling of sudden emptiness. Bucky dropped the plug and reached for his cock instead, lining up quickly, and waiting for Steve’s impatient squirming before gently easing inside.

“Mmmm, now I’m home,” Bucky sighed against Steve’s neck, getting a soft laugh in return.

“Nice to know what you stick around for,” he teased. Bucky sucked a hickey at the crook of Steve’s neck and murmured,

“ _You’re_ home, stupid. You’re all I ever needed.” Bucky started rolling his hips, thrusting hard into Steve, intending to make sure he’d feel it the next day. “Can’t ever feel right without you. This is perfect, Stevie. So perfect, sweetheart.” Bucky’s hand stroked up and down the back of Steve’s thigh as they fucked, rubbing gentle circles into the muscle, warm and rough-skinned, and it lit up nerves all along Steve’s spine.

“Bucky...Ah, Bucky, Buck -” Steve rolled his hips, rubbing off against Bucky’s stomach as the thrusts came faster, Bucky’s cock hitting Steve’s prostate.

“Steve,” Bucky panted, movements growing fevered, his metal arm struggling to keep a grip on sweat-slicked skin. The door hinges rattled under the force of their thrusts, but Bucky could feel his release so close, knew that Steve was right there with him, and all of his thoughts narrowed to the points of contact between them and the tight wet heat of Steve clenching around him as he finally let out ragged cries of Bucky’s name and shook apart, hot come streaking Bucky’s skin. “God, Stevie,” Bucky choked out, always taken aback by the way Steve’s body almost _vibrated_ around him in the aftershocks, picking up his pace again until he tumbled after Steve, gasping and hips stuttering.

Steve unwound his legs, letting his feet drop back to the ground to support his own weight. Without having to hold up another supersoldier, Bucky went limp, sinking into Steve’s arms, embracing him tightly, and allowing himself to be guided onto the bed he had missed so much. He sighed at the familiar dip of the mattress under him and let Steve tug his boots and tac pants the rest of the way off. They crawled under the comforter together, and Steve lay on top of Bucky, simultaneously blanketing him and allowing himself to be cuddled close, faces near enough to lean in for kisses.

“Sorry I ruined your dinner plans,” Bucky whispered, the smile Steve could feel against his hair belying the fact that he wasn’t sorry at all.

“For once I will admit: your idea was better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated! If you have any thoughts you would like to share (any at all, seriously) just post a comment- I'd love to hear from you. Or, you can come join me on tumblr as latticeontop!


End file.
